That Funny Halloween
by NintendoGal55
Summary: Two-shot companion story to chapter eleven of the AzureNintendo TNBC fic "Meant To Be", chronicling the events of what our dear kids Arnold and Helga before and after they met the royal Halloween pair in Niagara Falls, Canada on Halloween night.


**XD Okay, so this is kind of silly. But Azure129 and myself are also writing for **_**The Nightmare Before Christmas**_**, given our mutual love for the movie, among other things about it. ;)**

**In our recent chapter of our story **_**Meant To Be**_**, we had Arnold and Helga make a funny cameo. XD It was my idea...hee hee.**

**So for the fun of it, here's a little one-shot companion story of what our little kiddies were doing before and after that fun Halloween night, so it takes place before and after they met our scary pair. :D**

**You might want to go read that first. XD So you can see what happened. ;)**

**Here's an interesting bit of trivia. :D Kath Soucie, the voice of Miriam, actually voiced Sally in the video game spinoffs of the movie. XDXDXD**

**Also, Vinny's is a real restaurant in Niagara Falls, since my family and I went there when we vacationed there two summers ago.**

**Hope you enjoy! :)**

**All characters belong to Craig Bartlett**

**A couple **_**mentioned**_** characters belong to Tim Burton**

* * *

><p>"Hey Helga! Get down here, I have to talk to ya!"<p>

Pleased that her father was _finally_ addressing her by her real name, Helga lay her poetry book and pen aside before she left her room and trotted downstairs. She found Bob in the living room on his easy chair, just about to turn on the TV. Either for a soap or The Wheel, whichever happened to be on at this hour.

"Oh good, you're here. So listen, I got a business conference in Toronto this weekend, and you and your sister are coming along since your mom's outta town visiting her sister." Bob explained.

"What?" Helga's eyes went wide, and then grew slightly defensive. "Dad, I can't! That's Halloween night! Rhonda's having a party, and I'm supposed to go out with Arnold, Phoebe and Gerald that night!"

"Sorry kiddo, Olga's coming along because she's got somethin' going on there too and I can't leave ya here by yourself." Bob said, shaking his head as he turned on the TV.

"But Dad..." Helga began.

"Hey hey hey! Calm down, young lady. Halloween's not goin' anywhere." Big Bob then thought for a moment and sighed. "Listen, you can bring Alfred along if you want on this. We'll only be gone for three days. We're leaving on Friday night and we'll come back Sunday in the afternoon."

Now the pigtailed girl blinked a few times. "Wait wait wait, what? You can't be serious, Dad. Did you just say I could bring Arnold along?"

"Sure, whatever." Bob waved his hand absently. "I'm watchin' my soap, mind keepin' it down? Go call him or something, make sure it's okay. You two can do your Halloween thing in Niagara Falls."

"Sure..." Helga left the living room to head back upstairs, still pretty weirded out by all of this.

XXX

"So yeah, he said you could come along if you wanted to. I have no idea what was going on in his head, though. So if it's okay, you can come."

"Really, Helga? Wow! A trip to Toronto?"

"Yeah, but we're staying in Niagara Falls, though." Helga muttered as she rolled onto her back, holding the phone tighter to her ear. "Dad said you could come and we could trick-or-treat while we're there. We're leaving Friday after school and we'll be back on Sunday afternoon."

"Ohhh, okay." Arnold said on the other line. "Well sure, I think it should be okay. Gerald and Phoebe were going to go with us, so I guess they can go trick-or-treating on their own or with anyone else. I just have to ask Grandma and Grandpa. Could you hold on a minute?"

She nodded, though he couldn't see it, and yawned. "Sure."

Helga waited patiently as Arnold asked his grandparents for permission. A few minutes later, he came back on the line.

"They said I could go...among other things." Arnold sounded uncomfortable for a moment. "But yeah, I'll be able to come along."

"Well awesome!" Helga sighed in relief. "Anything is better than being alone with Olga."

"Don't say that Helga, she's your sister."

"More like a creation from a mad scientist!" Helga snickered.

"Very funny." Arnold couldn't help but chuckle on the other line. "So, did you get your costume?"

"Yeah, I got it! The other one I wanted was sold out, so I settled on being a skeleton." Helga shrugged. "And you lost the bet at school, so you have to be a rag doll! Haha! Don't worry Football Head, I'm almost done with it, and since Olga will be around, we'll have just the right makeup for you."

"Oh boy." Arnold groaned. "I didn't think Stinky would be able to pull a fast one on me."

"Well you know him and his love for pumpkins! He's the Pumpkin King!" Helga laughed. "Don't worry though, we're going to be in Canada, Football Head! North of the border! No one we know will see us there."

"...I guess that's true." Arnold conceded. "And I guess it'll be fun to take a trip to someplace different on Halloween."

"Now you're talking!" Helga grinned, and they resumed their conversation, just nattering on about various things until dinner time.

* * *

><p>The trip to Toronto was by plane. Bob, Olga, and Helga along with Arnold boarded the Air Canada plane after school that Friday afternoon, just as planned. The trip was exciting, since it wasn't often that they flew out somewhere, if at all. Yes, it was a shame that they would miss out on Rhonda's fun Halloween Party, as well as going out into the city with their respective best friends (who were also hush-hush dating), but they knew that there would be plenty more Halloweens in the future that they would partake in the little new traditions they were setting for it.<p>

The plane trip went pretty well without problem. Unless you count Olga either boring Helga to death (with Arnold trying to be polite, he was a gentleman, after all!), or irritating her. But at times the three engaged in fairly pleasant conversation or small talk. So it wasn't all bad, really.

Given that it was close to Halloween, some horror movies were playing as well. Since it was that time of year, the headphones were free. They managed to catch watching _Evil Twin III _(with Olga of course refusing to watch it) before the plane was to land at the Toronto International Airport.

They landed, and disembarked into the large airport. Bob rented a car, a simple little family car, and drove off to the hotel that was further out, closer to Niagara Falls. Keeping it simple, they stayed at a Comfort Inn. Bob had his own room, while Olga, Helga and Arnold shared a room. There were two beds, so Arnold had his own bed, while Olga and Helga shared the other one.

"No jumping on the bed, now!" Olga told them before she retreated into the bathroom to freshen up.

Helga rolled her eyes. "I'm not five years old, Olga." She collapsed onto the bed, exhaling as she did so. "Well, this is pretty cool."

"Yeah, it is." Arnold pulled back the curtains to look out the window before he turned around. "You know, thanks again for this, Helga. It's pretty nice that we got to go together..." He smiled shyly.

"D'awww, no need to thank me!" Helga sat up, grinning. "But hey, you're welcome. I wasn't about to come here alone! And hey, since you were allowed to, you're comin' with me! I needed entertainment somehow."

Arnold pouted playfully. "So you just brought me along as a toy to play with?"

"Yes." Helga winked at him. "Some come over here, Dolly! I need to dress you in stupid clothes that close with Velcro, and shoes that never stay on!"

This made Arnold laugh before he went and sat down on his own bed, smiling. "Whatever you say, Helga."

"You got it! Whatever I say!" Helga smirked. "And don't you forget it, my little Football-headed friend! ...Oh, and by the way, you have something on your sweater."

"I do?" Arnold blinked, looking down at his green sweater. "...I don't see anything."

"HYA!" Helga then pounced, knocking him onto his bed, and proceeded to tickle him.

Immediately Arnold broke into a fit of giggles and laughter as Helga tickled him, and he wiggled and squirmed beneath her with no success. "No no no no nooo! Stop it Helga!" He cried between laughs.

"Never! I'm the Tickle Monster! I shall tickle you for all eternity!" Helga declared and let out an evil laugh. "_Hee hee hee hee!_"

"S-S-Stop it!" Arnold now squealed and then snorted.

"Your mouth says no but your cute little body says yes yes yes!"

"No no no! O-Okay! Okay! I surrender! Nooooo! Stop!"

"And what do you say?" Helga held one hand to her ear, smirking playfully as she tickled him with her free hand.

"Y-You're the best at everything, you're Helga G. Pataki and nothing can possibly surpass you..." Arnold wheezed.

"Good!" Helga got up off the bed to let him sit up. "Gotcha again!"

"You're evil..." Arnold said playfully, sitting up and holding his sides as he smiled.

Helga grinned. "I know I am."

"All right you two!" Olga breezed back into the room, smiling warmly. She had changed out of her travel clothes, and settled for some elegant but casual clothes. "We're going out for dinner, I told Daddy we would meet him in the lobby when we were ready!"

"Okay." Both kids said in unison. They looked at each other and laughed.

"Jinx!" Helga grinned.

Once they were ready to go, the three of them met with Bob in the lobby. They got into the car, and drove around for a while to look for a place to eat. Along the way, they even drove by the falls themselves, to which Olga insisted they go to later, despite that it was getting darker out. Eventually they came to a restaurant called Vinny's, and relented to try it out.

Overall, it was quite a nice time so far. Bob was actually fairly cheerful and entertained the kids with some stories, making them laugh, Olga shared some things about her teachings in Alaska, Helga cracked some jokes that even made her father chuckle sometimes, and Arnold contributed to the conversations however he could, smiling most of the time. Helga couldn't help but feel pretty happy with all this. Her father was actually great to be around, Olga wasn't annoying, and Arnold, her dear beloved, was right here with her! Could things get any better?

More than likely.

* * *

><p>The next day, it was Halloween. Bob had to leave for his business conference, leaving Olga to look after the kids and entertain them for the day. Since they had quite some time before preparing, they all decided to go out and explore the town for a while. First of course, starting at the famous Niagara Falls. It was absolutely amazing. They first went out to the railing overlooking the river and the falls. The air around them was so misty and wet, you could swear it was about to rain, but no, it was the falls.<p>

Unfortunately, the last day of operation for the Maid of the Mist had been a few days ago on the 24th, so there wasn't that to do. But they were able to go on the journey behind the falls, which were the tunnels behind them, which they decided to do a little later.

"Amazing, aren't they?" Olga gushed to the kids, and pointed. "You see the smaller waterfall next to the falls on the American side? They call it the Bridal Falls! See? It's like a wedding veil!"

"Heh, pretty cool." Helga observed. She leaned over the rail, and whistled as she could see big a drop it was into the raging waters below. "Wow, that's a long drop!" She leaned a little further, her feet lifting off the ground as she supported herself against the rail.

A look of concern came to Arnold's face and he placed his hand on her shoulder. "Careful Helga, you shouldn't lean out too far."

"Sorry." Helga pulled back, setting herself straight. "Couldn't help looking down there. I'm okay though, see?" She looked out to the falls again, grinning. She leaned over once more, resting her arms on the rail. "Boy they're louder than I thought!"

Arnold smiled, nodding as he looked out to the falls again. "They sure are, and they're so huge. It's amazing to actually see them, it really is."

"And we're so close to Buffalo, on top of that!" Helga took out a coin from her pocket, and went up to the binoculars, placing the coin into the slot. She peered through them as they came into view, looking around at the falls, and at the railing across the river on the American side. "Real amazing, Football Head! Take a look!" She hopped down so he could take a turn.

"Sure, thanks." Arnold smiled, and went up to the binoculars, standing on tiptoe on the pedestal to see through them. "Wow! This is great!"

"Would you two like to head down to the journey behind the falls?" Olga suggested with an eager smile.

Helga nodded, nudging Arnold. "Sounds good! You ready to go, Football Head?"

"Sure, Helga." Arnold said just as the time ran out on the binoculars, immediately going dark again. "I can't wait to see them, I think it'll be pretty exciting!"

Smiling, Helga nodded, blushing a bit as Arnold now took her hand. "You bet it will! To be that close to the Niagara Falls themselves, hello!"

The three of them went to a bus stop some ways off, and with the map of the bus routes in hand that Olga had, was able to pinpoint which bus they could that that would drop them off at the location of the Journey Behind the Falls attraction.

Later on, they underwent the attraction of going into the tunnels behind the falls. They had yellow rain slickers to protect themselves from the wetness, and since it was cold outside, made it even more of a requirement. Helga was utterly amazed at the ferocious power of the falls, and even had Olga take a few pictures of them standing at the fenced rail in the middle of the tunnel some feet away from the end where the waterfall roared down past. Another tourist in the same tunnel even took pictures of the three of them together, Olga finding it so adorable, and even Helga managed to crack a small smile during these pictures.

And then came when Olga asked Arnold to take pictures of both sisters. He agreed to, despite Helga's protests. But they went well too, as long as Olga wasn't overly gushy in her words and actions.

After they left, as a treat for lunch, Olga took them to the Skylon Tower, which was a revolving observation tower, and overlooked an amazing view of the falls, and the city around it and over. It had a restaurant, gift shops, a large arcade (which the kids immediately went to play in), and an amazing observation deck. They had quite a ball in playing around the arcade and then later observing out the window while they were in the dining room.

Of course, more pictures were taken.

Overall, it had been quite a great day.

* * *

><p>The night fell early on, and so the kids were finally getting ready. They had a quick room service meal of grilled cheese sandwiches, and were then preparing for their Halloween night.<p>

Helga was dressed in a black skeleton costume that had the anatomical design along a black full body outfit, as well as gloves and shoes printed with skeletal hands and feet, respectively. Arnold, since he lost a bet in a pumpkin carving contest against Stinky, was to be a female rag doll. Helga of course took the liberty of making his outfit for him. She made a patchwork t-shirt, included a black belt, and a patchwork skirt. They were boyish colours (except one pink patch), but still a shirt and skirt.

Now he sat on the desk chair while Olga was applying some makeup onto his face.

"All right Arnold, almost done!" Olga continued to carefully run the eyebrow pencil along his face, drawing out stitches from the sides of his mouth, across his cheeks, down from the top of his head, almost everywhere. She had even drawn out stitches on his arms and hands as well.

Much to his dismay, she then applied lipstick and mascara to make him more girly. Helga laughed as she watched this, loving every moment of it.

"Not often that you get to dress in drag, Football Head!"

Arnold tried not to grumble in annoyance. He just thanked the good Lord that they weren't in Hillwood right now. Maybe, just maybe, they would assume he was a girl and not think it weird?

Then again, it WAS Halloween, wasn't it? And it wasn't as if he was dressed as a Disney Princess or anything like that.

"All done!" Olga pulled back to admire her work. "You look simply darling, Arnold!"

Getting off the chair, Arnold looked at himself in the full-length mirror on the wall. He groaned a bit. He did look quite girly, even if his hair and hat remained intact.

"Awwww, doesn't little _Alice_ look cute!" Helga teased, taking a mask and placing it over her head, which had a skull face, along with eyeholes for her to see through. "You ready?"

"Sure." Arnold managed. "I think we can make the best of it."

"Oh, now that's the spirit!" Olga took the camera. "Okay! Time for pictures! Smile!"

After posing for photos for about a minute or so, Olga gave them the camera and instructed them to be back no later than about nine or so, and to not get lost. Helga took a spare room card key, placing it in her pocket, and then she and Arnold took their Halloween bags and headed out the door.

* * *

><p>To begin with, they headed into the residential areas by bus and went trick-or-treating out there. So far, it went pretty well! Nothing all too exciting, just going door-to-door, saying hello to some kids or people who greeted them, admiring any cool decorations and setups they saw, and the like. It was pretty interesting to do all of this traditional stuff in a completely different city and country, but it did add to the fun of it all.<p>

After getting some good candy, they headed back to the touristy areas of Niagara Falls, and dropped their bags off at the hotel. Since there was still time, they decided to explore and walk around, take pictures, and just spend time together alone for a change.

So they explored a bit, visited a Haunted House (which Helga said was lame), the Movieland Wax Museum (Helga got especially happily carried away with posing with the Freddy Krueger, Alien and Predator figures), and then observed a pumpkin carving contest happening. Arnold had a good laugh when Helga posed alongside some of them and imitated the faces they were making, to which he took pictures of. It was hilarious.

After placing a new roll of film into the camera, they continued to walk around the town, and this time were heading toward the falls again. But Helga had one more other idea.

She pulled Arnold into an alleyway between two buildings, surprising him, and they slipped into the shadows a bit.

"You didn't think you'd get off that easily, did you?" Helga smirked playfully, holding him to the wall.

Arnold couldn't help but laugh and smile amidst blushing a bit. "Who says I wanted to?"

"Silly." Helga giggled and immediately kissed him, one of the first few they'd ever shared ever since arriving here. She grinned inwardly when he kissed her back eagerly.

Before long they were completely wrapped up in each other, just happily sharing a passionate but still sweet kiss. And of course, like any other time...it wasn't long before a certain little something went missing.

Arnold's hat.

Unfortunately, neither of them noticed upon parting for a moment.

"Love you, Arnold..." Helga cooed to him in a sweet voice she used only when they were alone.

Arnold smiled lovingly, caressing her cheek. "I love you, too."

For a moment, her eyes drifted upward when she noticed something amiss, and came to see she was right. His hat was missing.

"Arnold! Your hat!"

"What? My hat?" Arnold felt his head, realizing it was no longer there. "Oh no, my hat! We have to find it!"

"Darn, where did it go?" Helga let go of him. "This happens EVERY time!"

Arnold blushed heavily at that. "Come on, I see it blowing over there!"

And they followed after it, trying to catch it. It even was going toward the observation rail where the falls were. Unfortunately, it was soon out of sight.

"Darn it."

Helga then spotted two people standing at the observation rail, looking down at the falls. A man and a woman, hilariously wearing a skeleton and rag doll costume, with a little extra with their clothes. She tugged Arnold's arm lightly.

"C'mon Arnold, let's go ask those two over there!"

**XXX**

**It's at this point that the part in "Meant To Be" comes into play. X3 You can go read that if you want. The next part will be "after" it all. :D So yes, the "people" they see there at the end are Jack and Sally as they observe the falls. ;)  
><strong>


End file.
